Changing Fates: A Very Potter Christmas
by LadyAlexandraNoir
Summary: Alexandra's and Harry's first Christmas together.


_**Hello guys! Merry Christmas to those who celebrate it, and to those who**_ ** _don't, happy day!_**

 ** _This is my christmas gift to you guys, or at least part of it, thanks for reading my story, you guys are the best!_**

 ** _Much love!_**

 ** _Alex_**

 ** _xoxo_**

* * *

"Move it a bit to the right" Alexandra said while sipping a glass of wine, Sirius huffed.

"I honestly don't see what's the big deal with this tree, the elves could've done it" Sirius complained, Alexandra rolled her eyes.

"Nonsense Black, its Harry's first Christmas and everything has to be perfect, besides you were the one who wanted to help" she said teasingly, Sirius glared at her.

"Why not celebrate Yule? You know that we don't celebrate Christmas" Sirius sounded curious, Alexandra laid down her glass of wine and walked to stand next to Sirius.

"The horrid Dursleys told Harry for several years that he did not got presents from 'Santa Claus' because he was a bad boy and the poor kid believed it, so help me if I'm trying to correct the wrongs those horrible monsters did, and if I have to celebrate every muggle tradition to make that kid happy I will, the family approves or not" Alexandra snapped, Sirius raised his hands in surrender.

"I'm all for making the kid happy, he's my godson, trust me" he said, Alexandra nodded, and with a wave of his wand Sirius had the tree ready, Alexandra smiled at him.

"It looks perfect! I hope Harry loves it" she mused while admiring the almost fifteen foot tall tree.

"He will, kid loves everything that you do" Sirius admitted and Alexandra's face lit up.

She was in the middle of Christmas preparations because it was Harry's first Christmas and she wanted it to be a moment to remember forever, Sirius had volunteered to help while the Malfoys took care of Harry for the day. It was Christmas eve, so Alexandra was hosting a formal dinner for the Malfoys and the Blacks as they were the closest thing she had to family and because her family had always celebrated Christmas as a big event.

Overly exaggerated dinners, lots of guests, alcohol and good times, she was sure missing the festive vibe she usually got from her aunt Betty, who's name wasn't really Betty but nobody mentioned it because it was an ancient name that had been passed down the family as a relic. Alexandra felt suddenly grateful that her father's name had been Alexander and that he was self-centered enough to name his first child after himself, she could've had it worse. She shuddered but continued checking the plates that the house elves had donned on the big serving table that Dopey had configured; she loved magic.

Sirius stared at her while she moved taking in every little detail of the would be dinner, he found, that she was funny in her own sort of way. Too mature for her own good sometimes, but sometimes too naïve of the world they were currently living in. There was something about her that he couldn't quite put his finger on.

Decorations were done, dinner was made, clothes were changed and Alexandra found herself standing near the fireplace next to an exited little Harry Potter. She smiled at the sight of the kid, his eyes were wide and shinning with excitement, he had written a letter to Santa Claus a week ago and he had only given Santa Claus thanks for giving him a new mum that loved him, Alexandra had almost cried while reading the scribbled letter, she had picked up Harry and kissed him while telling him that she was also thankful that he had been put in her way.

All in all the universe change had done Alexandra much more good than what she could actually appreciate, and while she still missed her family and friends dearly she could appreciate that she had won a wonderful son that loved her unconditionally and that was unparalleled to anything that the other universe could offer her at the moment.

The guests arrived and Alexandra led them towards the drawing room where they spent the next hour talking about new projects, family and old funny stories, Alexandra was relieved that they had decided to humor her with her celebrating a very muggle holiday instead of the usual Yuletide Celebration that always took place, but when she had explained her motives they had understood the real need of said celebration.

The actual dinner was a very pleasant affair, Dopey was, the best chef house elf in existence, or at least that according to Alexandra, and all the food paired with a good wine, from what now was her personal selection, just made things better. In conclusion Christmas had been a flawless celebration, and when it was time to leave and time for Harry to sleep it was when the night really begun for Alexandra.

"Fiddy are you ready?" She asked the house elf, the little creature nodded "Perfect!"

She took her wand, not that she was really knowledgeable with the type of complex magic that she was attempting to recreate, but she had been reading and perfecting her magic since she arrived to the universe, so she thought that she could at least manage it a little.

"Ninguis" she muttered waving her wand, Fiddy cocked his head to the side as nothing happened, Alexandra huffed "Ninguis!" she said more clearly, still nothing happened "I think I'm doing something very wrong here" she said while glancing at the book that was open on the couch.

"Perhaps wes can be trying tomorrow mistress Alexandra, all the gifts are under the tree" said Fiddy, Alexandra raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I think I'm too sober to be attempting this type of magic, have a good night Fiddy, and merry Christmas" she said while glancing at the clock, it was already past midnight.

Alexandra went to sleep unaware of what was developing in her living room, she was in for a big surprise when she woke up.

"Mom! Santa came!" Said Harry while he rushed into Alexandra's bedroom; she sat on her bed, groggily rubbing her eyes.

"What?" she managed to say sleepily, Harry was jumping on her bed.

"Santa! He came and he brought lots of gifts!" Harry's voice was extremely pitched, but Alexandra's mind supplied that it was probably due to the excitement.

"Let's go see what he brought then" she said as she slowly stood up from her bed, Harry following close behind, he took her hand and walked her to the tree, Alexandra kept rubbing her eyes and squinting, not being a morning person, at all, "Holy sh-, fu-, MERLIN'S DIRTY BOXERS" she said, Harry let out a giggle already used to Alexandra trying not to swear and failing miserably at it.

The entire living room was covered in snow, it looked like winter wonderland in there, her spell had worked, terribly wrong, but it had kind of worked. Underneath the tree was filled with presents for Harry; she sat on the couch while Fiddy conjured better clothes for herself and Harry and while Dopey brought in hot chocolate.

Seeing Harry opening all the gifts with a smile on his face made Alexandra proud, it had all been worth it, even all the snow. Harry received candy, several plushes, a toy broom and other Wizarding toys that Alexandra had no idea what they were, but he seemed to like them so it was alright. After opening the presents Harry came to sit next to her on the couch.

"Having a good time bambi?" She asked while ruffling Harry's hair, he beamed up at her.

"Best Christmas ever" the kid confessed, she pressed a kiss to his head. Perhaps her family was not with her anymore, but she had Harry and he was happy, and today, it was all that mattered.


End file.
